Birthday-Boy
by Tiny Planet Kid
Summary: Birthday-boy. Mainly Brolin, but you can take it as a Merthur (reincarnation) AU. What will they do to celebrate Colin's birthday? Thanks, Janani!


**Ok this is in the Merlin category because there's not a Merlin cast category -and they should have one- So, if you don't like it you should go back and read another fanfic.**

**First, I wanted to thank Janani Kaushalya because she gave me this idea in the middle of a fangirl Brolin and Merthur chat. Thanks, dear! And I hope you like this.**

* * *

Which day was it? It was December 31st, and I haven't got a present for Colin yet.

It's not like it is my obligation to give him something or anything, we just… go out… on dates… sometimes…casually…and… I have to get him something! Before it's the time to go and watch his play. It was to the last one in that day he was going to, to pick him up, to spend the last night of the year and welcome the new one together and celebrate Col's birthday at once. Cheesy? Well, I'm sure he is going to be pleased. He's not the kind of person that asks for too much and nothing it's good enough for them, even being as talented and famous as Colin was. And maybe that was one of the things why I liked him.

[…]

Well it was time now to assist to the play; I'm sure Colin will do an excellent job, as always. So I entered the theater and sat down as the rest of the people, to enjoy the spectacle, hoping a bit anxious for Col to spot me in the crowd.

I know pretty god that Colin is a brilliant actor, it seems like I've missed his improvements. His performance is being so great that my jaw wants to reach the floor. How come you know someone so well and still he always manages to amaze you this way? No, I don't know. Maybe it is just a Colin thing. He hasn't changed but a bit, maybe a bit… physically. And there it is! The gorgeous glitter and flicker in his deep blue eyes, that glow he shows when he's performing, when he's doing what he loves, the glow I have accustomed when we co-worked. And yeah, that's another thing I like from Colin, the love and passion he displays while acting, he looks just so happy that you could stare at him forever.

But I can't look at him forever because the play has already finished and I have to go and surprise him and pick him up at the backstage door. He takes his time to finally get out (he's actually the last) but he looks so great that I forgot that I was mad at him for making me wait so much time; he didn't know either way that I was going to be here. He looked at me a bit confused at first but then he gave me his best smile, making me smile too.

-Hey!

-Bradley! I didn't know you were coming, didn't see you in the crowd.

-No, you didn't know it was a surprise dummy. –I said and smiled at him again.

And he threw his hands around my neck as he pressed a chaste kiss on my lips; he separated a bit and said.

-Hmm yeah, you're right. And I loved the surprise.

I knew it!

Now it was me the one kissing him, but no so chastely… until he made me stop to talk.

-Bradley, why don't we go to my house? It's pretty late already and I haven't eaten…

-Okay. I answered, but didn't let go off him completely, I kept our fingers intertwined while we walked to the bus station making him blush adorably.

Once in his house he started to prepare something of those meat free meals of his.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter. –You know Colin? I think you have improved a lot, and that today's performance was excellent.

He looked at me and looking dashingly happy replied. –Really you say so?

-Of course, Col. When am I not serious?

-Uhmmm… a bit just, you know the ninety-nine percent of the time.

-I don't remember all that time being a…

-An idiot.

-Thank you for complementing my phrases so accurately. –And smiled at him because to my brain it seems there's no other facial gesture to show in Colin's presence.

-Thank you for praising my job.

-You deserve no less. It truly was an astonishing performance.

-You! Stop that now, you're making me blush.

-You started blushing a while ago, too late for a pause now, you see, you look pretty nice all blushy.

-Why you came today?

-You know its new year's eve, don't you?

-Yeah.

-Good. Now, you know what do we celebrate tomorrow?

-New year.

-Wrong there. Yes it is New Year but tomorrow it's also your birthday!

-Oohh and you brought a present for me?

That was the exact moment to start up with my Colin's birthday plan.

-Nope. But you see I didn't know what to bring so I decided to come here and let you decide what you want to do. You know we always end up doing the stuff I like but never do things you like.

-Anything I want?

-Yes. We can dinne, run, dance, you tell me.

-Can we wake up late and lazy around here all day?

-Yeah. If that's what you want.

-Then, why don't we go to the room and start the year properly?

-You haven't eaten…

-It doesn't matter I can eat tomorrow.

He winked at me as he licked his lips. –Shall we?

What could I do? Oh yeah, kiss him. Kiss him as if I wanted to eat him. To do as Colin said, to start the year properly. And tomorrow celebrate his birthday.

Maybe I should praise his work more often, maybe tomorrow I will continue that to see results but now I'm going to the bed.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it.**

**Review?**


End file.
